This invention relates to the art of coiler head cleaners, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus facilitating the elimination of accumulations of lint, fly and the like particulate matter from the head of a sliver coiler, and further serving to eliminate the entrainment of lint, fly and the like particulate matter in the ambient atmosphere in a textile mill.
Sliver coilers have long been employed to coil the sliver produced by a cotton card into a sliver can to facilitate storage and transport of the formed sliver for subsequent processing. These coilers generally comprise a support for a cylindrical storage can, with a coiler head arranged above the top of the open can. These coiler heads are of a variety of types generally employing a trumpet through which the sliver from the card is fed. Relative rotation is produced between the trumpet and the can so as to effect coiling of the sliver passing through the trumpet into the can. In passing through the trumpet, the sliver as a result of physical contact with the trumpet surfaces, and as a result of the change of direction of the sliver flow path releases varying quantities of lint, fly and the like particulate matter. Some of this particulate matter accumulates on the coiler head requiring periodic cleaning, while a part of the released particulate matter is entrained in the ambient mill atmosphere. Aside from increased production costs resulting from fiber loss and cleaning costs, the contamination of the mill atmosphere results in worker inefficiencies, and may often produce conditions violative of present working atmosphere standards as promulgated by OSHA.